


Unintended

by DemonRyu



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRyu/pseuds/DemonRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another SeeD ball, a rather surprising confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

How she'd always admired him as a child. Strong, even if he didn't believe it. Those dark eyes, seemingly lost in memories of wherever he'd been before. The way he stood apart even when playing with them as a group. The boys didn't have a problem having him join their games; involving stick sword fighting, cowboys and Indians, war.

 

Quistis was usually the one to cajole him into joining them. Of course, perfect Quisty. Blond hair, soft blue eyes. Bossy Quisty, who'd beaten up all the boys but Zell on some occasions, only when it was called for.

 

Funny how she couldn't remember any of this upon their first meeting. Only now, away from the Guardian Forces and with Irvine's help were more memories coming back. To all of them, it seemed. Just the other day at lunch Zell had brought up a game of house that had quickly turned into something far more dangerous. The knights were protecting their princesses from incoming hordes of invading soldiers, whom Zell and Irvine had been forced into playing. She'd been second choice, but he'd been serious about his job. Just as he was now, except his promises weren't spoken aloud anymore. They came more in the form of a gentle pat on her shoulder, or a slight incantation of his head - ghost smile hovering around those lips that were forever pressed into a thin line.

One by one they had left, taken in by families that promised to care for them. Hyper Zell first, smart Quistis second. It was a tie for herself and Irvine, within days of each other. Leaving two boys alone, the two that would shape the future of the world. How different things could be, had they perhaps never met again or gone on to become SeeD together. No one asked, but all wondered - herself most of all. He'd opened to them in time, perhaps just too late for others.

Again nothing was said when they were together, such a contrast in differences. He so stoic, her so cheerful - waiting to believe in the best of everyone. A bit more naive then some thought herself to be, but being in a Garden and understanding war from an early age made that difference. She didn't begin her career as a freedom fighter with a dream of using just graduated students.

Enrolling at a young age to escape her home situation gave her a slightly deeper understanding. Was she cheerful? Perhaps overly so? She figured that to be case, but there was acting. And someone had to be the one to lighten things up when several 'serious' people were in a group. Zell couldn't always be that one.

  


"So serious."  
She startled, not having believed she could get that lost in thought. A smile though, he'd sounded slightly worried.  
  


"I'm not plotting anything."  
  


"Glad to hear it. Since your usual partner in crime is on the dance floor."  
  


They glanced over to where the ex-playboy Casanova cowboy was currently dancing with one of the most well known women in the world. They looked beautiful together. Irvine had decided on a western tux, tails trimmed with the usual royal hue of his ever-present vest.

His hair was pulled back in it's usual style, but no felt hat was shading his eyes tonight. She was wearing a power blue cocktail dress, one that had a shimmering white over-skirt. It looked almost like that white one... But this was strapless- a bit daring. Even Quistis had taken that plunge tonight, in a scarlet hued number that had kept her on her floor more then off it. Selphie almost felt a bit dowdy, in her emerald princess style gown. He took her hand then, leading her to the floor. In mute surprise, she followed.  
"Has anyone told you - you look beautiful tonight?"

Questioned, almost off-handily as the acoustic guitar started for the next song.  
  


"..No."  
  


He did smile then, a bit unsure. "You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled back, feeling the color rush to her cheeks. "You look very handsome."  
  


"Thank you."

Offered after a moment, and then they danced in silence. Swaying, turning to the music. This song was one her favorites, the band one of the few that was overly promoted on any of her web pages. Often, lyrics found their ways into her status and mood updates.

  


_You could be my unintended_  
_Choice to live my life extended_  
_You should be the one I'll always love_

  


She rested her head against his chest, eyes closing. His arms enclosed her waist, silently embracing. Promising to protect her as he'd had so long ago when they were children. Her knight, who was most likely still in love with another. The unfairness of it, of the lives thrust upon them and the roles it entailed would have broken lesser people. However, they'd all adapted. Quistis became a teacher, Zell had put that over abundance of energy into martial arts. Irvine, always a cowboy became a sharp-shooter. And they had turned to gunblades.

Rivals then, rivals now. One had become savior of the world, gotten the girl and the happy ending. The other forgotten, recently found and forgiven. Or so everyone should believe the fairy tale ending. But those stories had been watered down, made weak so as to not scare children. Ariel turned to sea-form, rather then kill her true love. Sleeping Beauty awoke to children, not a kiss. Snow White had really died.

"I've never thanked you."  
He spoke suddenly, causing her to lift her head, almost stumble. Damn those heels and the floor-length hemline of this dress. Didn't help that everyone figured her for a klutz anyway. Trip only two.. ok, maybe four times in front of people and they assumed the worst. However, he smoothly turned and it seemed as though it were part of a dance. Not a near fall.

She shook her head slightly, smiled - brave face firmly in place. "You're my friend... I'd..."

  
Those eyes haunted her still, the night he told her of what had been going on. Worried about her relationship, which it'd never been. She and the cowboy flirted, true. But love? No, her heart had always been her own until that moment.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

  
His fingers ran through her hair, glove-less for once, smooth against her skin as they traced along her cheek; stopping under her chin to tilt it upwards.

  
"I mean it. No one else has done for me what you have. And I..."

She noticed the swallow, heard the clearing of his throat. But it was far away, as far as the words to the song currently playing. Lost in the emotions swirling within his eyes, the subtle leaning in towards her was missed.

Until their lips met.

And there it was, lighting and thunder - her beloved KA-BOOM - sort of moment. The one that made her sigh when reading sappy novels or watching romantic movies. Everything else faded away, save the feel of his fingers sliding around, thumb trailing along her jawline.

The scent of ginger mixed with raw vanilla and the unique maleness that was his and his alone. The sound of his heart beating, hers beating - slowly melding into one. A shared breath, her lips parting, allowing him further access. The tangy edge of white grape flavor on his tongue - it was almost the same as sipping from the wine glass she'd set on the table before he'd taken her hand.

Mere minutes ago, a lifetime ago.

"I love you", he breathed against her mouth.

Aware of the way she was clinging to him, a buoy in the middle of raging sea. Selphie blinked once, twice - vision blurred and the tune in which he spoke. Nervous, excited, hopeful, scared... All in one and how could she respond to that? To this, her very dream in a sense.

  
"Oh..." Her breath caught again, and he shuttered, straightening.

Removing himself from her mentally first, a moment after physically. Proper space for the dance they should be doing, aware everyone had probably noticed what he done. Pretending as though it were natural and he'd not felt the sting of rejection. Imaged rejection, as she pulled him down while trying to stand on tip-toe. He had quite a few inches on her and heels only helped so much.

"I love you, too." She kissed him, thoroughly-fully, as if her words wouldn't be enough to make him believe. The words a backdrop to her feelings as she pulled away, reaching up to caress his face.

"I love you, Squall."

_How much pain has cracked your soul?_  
_How much love could make you whole?_  
_You're my guiding lightning strike_

_I can't find the words to say,_  
_But they're overdue,_  
_I've traveled half the world to say,_  
_I belong to you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Characters belong to SquareSoft/SquareEnix.  
> Lyrics are from Muse - 'Unintended' and 'I Belong to You'


End file.
